Atlantis- The Mad Bull
by lordlottie01
Summary: Read the thrilling story: Jason has been captured by some bandits, and being brutally tortured. Will Hercules and Pythagoras ever come to his rescue? And is the queen totally innocent? Not a oneshot, lots of gore perhaps some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantis Fanfic**

**Hey everybody, Happy new year! Lets make 2014 a really fun story filled one! Lol anyway, hope you enjoy please review if you enjoyed it ;D**

**Storyline: Jason is captured by a ruthless lot of bandits, by secret orders of Pasiphae. Will Pythagoras and Hercules ever rescue him?**

Authors Note: THIS IS SET BEFORE PASIPHAE KNOWS JASON IS HER SON! BTW- That episode was epic! (Touch of the Gods) You know the bit where the diseased guy goes, when Pasiphae is about to kill Jason: 'He's our son'. I'm like nearly falling of the chair in surprise. Did anyone else think his mother was the Oracle? Anyway that moment was like Star War's all over again! Enough of me rambling on here is the first chapter:

The old man struggled weakly as the bandits pinned him down.

"Any coins in that bag of yours old man?" teased the most burliest bandit grabbing the man's rucksack.

"Please I am old, I need the money to make my granddaughter Sal-", the elderly man couldn't say anything else as a blade was pressed to his throat.

"Don't be so stubborn you fool!" snapped the blade pointing man, pressing it harder on the senior's doomed throat .

The bag was basically ripped to shred's until they found a small leather purse.

The purse revealed a few coins- but very little.

"P-please…" the man said weakly as blood slowly began to trickle down his throat, when the barrier of thin skin split.

Suddenly an angry young man charged at the bandits, like a hot-headed bull…

JPOV

Ugh, why did I offer to do this? This was becoming a _total_ disaster.

I was supposed to be collected herbs for Pythagoras, (Hercules had a severe headache).

I wasn't really surprised after the amount he drank last night. But the state Hercules is in about Medusa, I would do anything to help him.

Apparently they were 'Green spotted dark blue' leaves.

Where the heck was I supposed to look?! Oh yeah!

Pythagoras said, 'They are quite commonly found under rosebushes'. OK I could do this…

Suddenly I heard nearby voices of somewhat angry men. Peering through the bushes told the whole tale.

Two tough looking men were pinning an innocent senior on a solid tree trunk. One was even threatening a blade on his throat.

It looked like they were stealing his rucksack. Probably for money.

This scene was taking place in the heart of the woods, where no help could be found, only I was a eye witness of this horrific event.

I saw as the blade slowly yet cruelly past through the frail mans throat, blood was seeping down…

That's all I could take before I got _really_ mad.

And what I mean by mad, is going red in the face, and feeling like I can kill anyone.

My legs moved it seemed by there selves, as they charged towards the men.

My sword was in hand and I felt in a particular mood to kill those cowardly brutes.

Imagine having 23 men in counting, against one elderly man!

Those mindless _JERKS! _I saw their surprised faces before I attacked…

(End of Jason's point of view)

(Leader of the baddies POV)

He sprung out of nowhere, charging towards us with his bare fists.

He was fast, quick, unstoppable at the time.

But we know how to handle weirdo's like that, believe me. He attacked from the rear, punching, kicking, and even biting any man possible.

He already knocked out two of our best guys before we could say; 'Good Gods!'

He had the man released in less than two seconds flat! "GO GO!" bellowed this charging bull, he threw the man his purse, of the money _we_ were stealing until he got involved. The old man flashed him a look of 1000000% gratitude then yelled: "I thank the gods for this almighty saviour!"

Then the coward ran, clutching his precious purse.

NOW I was angry!

Suddenly an arrow flew from who knows where, and hit this master bull full force in the hip.

This immediately slowed him down, surprisingly for us.

I didn't think Zeus could stop him! His murderous grey eyes were slowly yet surely rolling to the back of his head. Again, slowly he sank to the floor while drowsily trying to pull the arrow out. His attempt was pathetic, and soon he was in a dreamful slumber. I shot my head up to see who stopped this raining terror.

"Ah Paris my good man, I see you still know how to shoot an arrow", I said with a grin.

"Just practicing my target shooting, seeing how he was unarmed and everything", replied Paris nervously fidgeting with his bow.

"What did you use to make him go unconscious like that?" I asked impressed. "Just m-my strongest sleeping draft I w-wonder, did you want him alive?" Paris asked still not moving from his shooting position.

I grinned secretly.

I think I wanted to teach this bull a few manners, before he had his journey to the underworld.

But I had a technique to save us a few coins. I looked up at Paris's features.

Under his mop of curly brown hair, was a cowardly, anxious expression like a scared chipmunk.

Piece of cake. "No he wasn't supposed to be alive", I kept my tone causal but hinted a bit of warning to it.

Of course a rat like Paris instantly fell for the trap and slunk slowly in the shadows.

"Oh- oh I s-see well b-bye Gold L-leader", he stuttered pathetically basically fleeing away.

"Well played leader ", said my crooked companion Davy.

"So what do we do with this freak?" Said one, taking his blade out automatically.

"No!" I said. "We need to teach this one to _never_ mess with us."

I kneeled down and ripped the arrow from his flesh.

Blood instantly pored out.

"Put a bandage on his leg, cuff him and bring him in the cart!" I ordered, grinning maliciously at his sleeping face.

I knew one thing for certain, he is going to wish he is in the underworld now.

Authors Note: Soooo, what do you think? Have a great plot for this, I'm hoping you guys think so to. BTW-The link with 'Paris' sends you to a website showing you who and what he did in the Greek World. Those who do know who he is, will know that he was a skilled archer, who killed Achilles and the whole Troy story thing. I chose him because I needed a cowardly character who was good at archery. He fitted it perfectly :D Next chapter will be in a few days, maybe a week but VERY SOON! Remember to review if you liked the start of it, and fav's and follows are just LEGENDARY! Well bye-bye and remember to: Stay smooth :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-  
**

JPOV

Ugh my head was swimming, slowly my vision was coming to me, in frightening waves of pain.

Did I get drunk with Hercules?

Then I realized that I _never_ went to the tavern anyway.

My visions was blurred, like Harry Potter without glasses.

I weakly shifted my position, only to find it was _very _difficult.

I felt like I was, _moving_ too.

But I knew that was impossible, although I could hear loud clicking noises…

Like hoofs…

Then it hit me like a rock on my head.

Of course!

I was hit by an arrow, and I must have lost consciousness.

The clicking noises was a horse, and judging by the almost impossible shift of position, I was _tied _to the horse to.

I knew what was happening.

I knew I was captured…

"Want to go to sleep again sunshine", spat a random voice, the hatred in it was pure and clear.

Before I could do a thing, even look up to glare, a dirty rag was shoved on my face.

Foolishly I breathed in, taking in its sweet scent.

My eyelids immediately drooped as the first breath was took.

It stole my sight in a few seconds, and surprise, surprise everything went black.

Meanwhile…

"I've searched the whole town, no one has seen Jason since he went for those herbs," reported Pythagoras worry flashing in his baby blue eyes.

"He probably just got lost," reassured Hercules, although deep down he was just as worried.

But he didn't show it looking at Pythagoras with a laid-back face.

"We're going to search those woods from tip to toe _now_," decided Pythagoras packing his rucksack with haste.

"Don't be stupid it's going to be dusk soon," reminded Hercules, shuddering at the thought of travelling through the woods at night.

"Jason might be in trouble," objected Pythagoras worriedly. Sometimes Hercules showed the quality's of disloyal _skunk_.

"We need to pack properly too, so lets leave it till dawn," persuaded Hercules.

Pythagoras looked extremely sulky about it, but agreed.

"Ok then," Pythagoras said sullenly, but still packed for tomorrow.

"_And_ we haven't had tea yet," exclaimed Hercules looking at Pythagoras like he was mad.

JPOV

I felt a bucket of icy water being chucked at my face cruelly. I gasped for breath, and awoke with a jump.

I took in my surroundings bleakly.

Judging by the dirt walls and floor, torches for light I was guessing I was in a cavern.

I was bound tightly by chains on my wrists, and connected on a metal solid pole.

I felt like a hunted animal, dangling in the air, trapped.

My feet were chained loosely to the ground, which I was guessing guaranteed me from escaping from this hell-hole.

A man, body guarded by two soldiers was grinning cruelly at my helpless figure.

I recognised him to be the leader, but that was not what scared me.

A blood-bringing whip was in his hand as he slowly walked towards me.

"Before you die," I heard the leader chuckle at his own words. "I'd like to teach you a few manners _boy_," the leader especially emphasised the word 'boy', to scare.

I rolled my eyes, cheeking him for fun. "Ooooh are you gonna teach me how to say 'please' and 'thank you' goody," Jason squealed in a very sarcastic girly voice.

If I was going to die I wanted a bit of fun before.

The leader ignored this comment, but came nose to nose with Jason, his eyes unpleasantly gleaming with anger.

"What is your name?" the leader demanded. His tone was sinfully sweet, but there was a note of warning in it.

Jason stayed silent. He wasn't going to let this insane man manipulate him in anyway.

CRACK!

Jason flinched at how much it burned as they lashed upon his naked back.

"What is your name?"

(Silence)

CRACK!

"What is your name?"

(Silence)

CRACK!

"What is your name?"

(Silence)

CRACK!

Jason almost screamed with the amount of burning and blood. This was going to be a while, but Jason kept his will strong.


	3. Authors Apology

Authors Note

**Hey guys, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a bit! I have a really good excuse though! I had a leg operation a few weeks ago, so that means I haven't been in school. The teachers have like PILED the homework up on me, and I'm still trying to complete it. I said to my mum that I was studying Animal Cells on the laptop for science homework, (but I just sneaked on this to tell you guys) Hehehe I'm EVIL! Lol, so the new chapter for this will be on in a week or less guaranteed! Sorry about all this, but I am trying my best. Stay smooth.**

**Lordlottie leaves her love and apoligises xxxx **


	4. Chapter 3-On Track

**Chapter 3- Braking **

**A/N: Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi GUYS! Soooooooo sorry it took so long to release this, but I have a good excuse! I had a leg operation and I have to stay at home. So these mean teachers are like PILING school work on me, I never stop writing until 8:00pm! By then I'm exhausted! Gimme some credit, I mean work 9:00am to 8:00pm! So I'm like secretly writing this when I'm supposed to be working! (My mum has no idea, she thinks I'm studying cells!) Sorry bout my rambling enjoy! PLEASE review if u liked it :D**

LPOV (Leaders point of view)

He was cracking. I could see it in his eyes.

The pain. His eyes were blazing with it, just longing to say his name. But he wouldn't, and I wasn't satisfied

"What is your name?" I demanded glaring at the broken figure in front of me. I gave him two seconds.

(Silence)

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"J-J-J," he stuttered through his quiet sobbing. That started ages ago. "SPEAK UP!" I yelled, lashing my whip in encouragement.

CRACK!

"Jason…" he said in a tiny voice through broken gasps.

"What?" I teased cruelly lashing again on his back.

"JASON!" he yelled when the wound reopened.

"That's right yell for me," I chuckled. Jason huh. When I looked at him, it kinda fitted. Like a jigsaw puzzle. I shook my head. Why was I thinking of this? I should be focusing on how much pain he was in.

"Right Jason next question."

I felt him hide a shiver.

"Where are you from?" The Bull kept silent.

"Alright if that's what you really want…" I teased taking out another tool of torture.

**JPOV- (Jason's Point of View)**

He suddenly revealed the next instrument of torture. A knife.

As sharp as a sharks tooth, he pressed it at my bare chest. "Where are you from?" he spat angrily.

I've never known such a cruel and spiteful man. But I kept quiet, remaining as stubborn as ever.

His eyes gleamed with rage, as the knife slowly sank in. I groaned at its touch, as it ripped my skin and worked towards my flesh.

"Horrible innit? Just give in, you'll meet Hades sooner," he said with a insane gleam in his eye.

"Well Hades will have to wait," I shot back, watching for his reaction warily. The knife suddenly dug in by a few inches, and a sickening _squelch_ sounded as the knife went deeper.

I bit my lip to stop me from screaming. I was biting it so hard, blood trickled from my lips. "Where are you from?" An eerie silence travelled through the room slowly. The knife ventured further, travelling across my chest. Now I couldn't stifle the scream that came. "Aww does that hurt the Bull?" he teased. The knife didn't stop. "Not as much as your face does," I shot back foolishly.

But it was a brilliant come back am I right?

No one could express the anger on that mans face. "I think its time for beddy byes!" said the Leader, his voice as cold as stone. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to understand what he meant.

I soon found out when violent pain, shuddered through my head and the blackness came and swept me away…

**Meanwhile…**

"Look Hercules!" cried Pythagoras in horror.

For on the ground, blood was splattered everywhere. There was an arrow, on the ground also. Pythagoras took the arrow, and carefully examined it. "What are you doing?" panted Hercules. Hercules gaped in horror when he saw the arrow, and for once remained silent. "Its laced with the strongest sleeping draft, _Sopor_." remarked Pythagoras.

"Which means if this was Jason that got shot, he may still be alive?" questioned Hercules hopefully.

"Maybe he even escaped?"

"Definitely not, _Sopor _is the most dreamful, and effective sleeping draft in the whole world, he'd be lucky to have been awake for a few seconds!"

"So whoever shot him, must've captured him!" thought Hercules out loud.

"The arrow has the Marking of Paris," claimed Pythagoras showing the mark of.

It was a golden 'P' done in the most elegant manner.

"Paris is our only lead we must go to him," decided Pythagoras.

"But there must be hoof prints somewhere," objected Hercules searching the ground in vain.

"No, anyone smart enough would cover up any footprints or horse hooves," disagreed Pythagoras.

"So where are we off to?" groaned Hercules. He didn't like this journey at all.

"We're going to Troy!"

**JPOV-(Jason's Point of View)  
**

Pain. Bad pain. I've all but gave up on my friends now. Why don't I just give up? Go to the underworld? Anything's better than this Hell.

Burning, writhing, spasms, you name it, I've experienced every single one of them. I should give up.

What's the point of staying awake? What's the point in living? I had no purpose now. I couldn't even remember my friends names, and that's saying a lot.

But I could remember someone's name. Ariadne. The name pulsed through my head, bouncing around my hollow brain. Ariadne. Maybe that was my purpose, I couldn't remember who she was. Or why I only thought of her.

But something, someone was telling me to cling on, stay alive. Don't let go… Don't let go…..


	5. Chapter 4- Tears

**Chapter 4-Tears**

**A/N: ****Hi guys! SOOO SOOORRRY this took so long to update, (LOADS OF HOMEWORK) And the laptop smoothly decided to have a few bugs, leaving me for AGES while my dad eventually fixed it. But anyway enjoy, and please review! BTW- Someone told me that you had to put disclaimers in stories so here you go: I don't own ANYTHING from Atlantis, (I wish I did) But I don't! Lol, I only can dream to be THAT lucky! ENJOY! This chapter determines Jason's fate, WARNING: Some gore coming ahead and naughty word! (Just to warn you in case you sue me) ;D**

**LPOV-(Leader's Point View)**

**4 Months Later…**

"He would make good money sir," piped Thomas, a boy of only about 12-13.

"Shut up!" I growled, tempted to shove Thomas in the heat of anger. Just because he was the son of a wizard, it didn't give him the right to boss me around.

"Think about it, we can make him a slave and save a few coins," Davy said gently coming to the boy's defence.

Now I slapped Davy in blistering anger. "Oi! I'm just saying, that we are short on money." Davy scowled rubbing his scarlet cheek.

"_I_ decide what to do with the Bull do you hear me! ME!" I was now yelling, furious as the two ganged up on me.

"It's a good idea," muttered Thomas locking his hazel eyes on mine. Ugh. I hate it when he was right.

"Well its not terrible," I muttered reluctantly. Then I composed myself, and made the decision.

"OK then, we'll sell 'im, he is more or less tamed now." I said with a smirk. It had been the most strongest toy yet. And boy did I enjoy it!

JPOV

The door burst open, braking me from my dreamless slumber. I was hanging from chains, awaiting my master loyally. My master _did_ come through, but with a group of men too.

"Master." I greeted him humbly, clumsily bowing at his feet. My chains were loose, allowing me to lie down. Just not escape. He ignored me, speaking in a low voice the other men. They all looked tough, burly and scary looking. They also looked utterly bored when they finally looked at me.

"He looks the part," one of the men said dryly. "Elizabeth! Check this man out for us!" commanded another. He had a abnormally large nose, and piercing grey eyes.

A girl gracefully, but also a little glumly walked in the room. "Yes father." she followed his order with certain gloom. Her father?! Was that… shitty criminal! I didn't look up at her when she examined me solemnly, though I'm sure the surprise was clear on my face.

Staring was rude, the punishment was a thorough flogging.

She felt my chest, stomach, legs, everywhere. When she came to an unhealed wound she'd gently, oh so gently pressed down on it. Not cruelly, or harshly, just gently and reluctantly.

When my breath was ragged and harsh, she knew it hurt and gently dabbed the wound, and bandaged it up.

"Can you walk?" she finally said in a whisper. Her voice was sweet, reassuring and kind. "Yes ma'am," I replied honestly, still not looking at her as I staggered to my feet. I walked like a drunken sailor, but I could still walk, however poor it was. Was that a good or bad thing? I felt her walk quietly away, almost dancing really.

I heard quiet murmurs, followed by some angry retorts. All the while I still didn't look up. "Slave!" My master finally called for me to look up.

"Yes Master?" I asked innocently, bowing my head, then looked up. I couldn't help but take a peek at this 'Elizabeth'. When I took a swift glance, I saw beauty which made my heart flip with compassion.

She had crystal blue eyes, with blonde flowing hair, neatly resting on her shoulders with wavy curtains. In that fleeting amazing second, she looked miserable, sad. At that second she also glanced at me. Her beautiful eyes looked desperate to say something , almost a warning.

I quickly looked away to address my master. He didn't seem to notice my glance with Elizabeth. "Come here," commanded my master slowly yet menacingly. I went right in front of him, enduring his beer reeking breath with great difficulty.

He slowly unsheathed a dagger, a stupid smirk on his face all the while. Wait, why was he… OH MY GOD! I silently panicked as the dagger gleamed with malice in the light. "Stay very still," my master hissed, examining my chest with an evil grin. He's never stopped grinning since he's seen my carved scar. It spelt very wobbly in a blood stained pink line: GL. Don't ask me what it stands for. All I know is its something awful. Very awful.

My master examines it silently and sullenly with his threatening dagger slowly trailing down my abused scar. I whimpered in pain as it slowly reopened through my papery thin skin. "He's good!" he announced gloomily. "See that he's washed up." My master added to Elizabeth.

That was that. All of the men left including my master, leaving me with this Goddess of a girl. She didn't speak for a while, only gently washed my beaten and broken body. She was cautious and soft in her movements, avoiding all my barely healed wounds. She's so beautiful. I'm having a hard time trying to believe that she's my masters daughter.

She abruptly broke the ice, when she said to me in a sorrowful voice; "I'm sorry about my father." Her sweet voice was as kind as her touch. I've never heard _anyone_ give such a sincere apology for months! Perhaps even a year ago. I cleared my throat nervously. "Don't worry about it ma'am." I said awkwardly biting my tongue.

"Call me Lizzy," she said, still soaking my body with a soft sponge. She was trying to heal the damage that couldn't get better. "I hate this, all of this." she said in a whisper, her voice cracking. "I sometimes wish I could… Free everyone and runaway. Far, far away." She confessed tears dripping onto her ragged dress. I noticed bruises and sores trailing down her body.

My hands moved without thinking. I hugged her stiffly, my throbbing arms protesting at once. She cried properly now, sobbing into my arms, hugging me back. "I-I'm sorry I can't help you, I would free you if I could!" she sobbed into me.

Her angelic body crippled into my arms in defeat. "I know you can't don't worry about me." I tried to reassure her, but it totally failed. She continued to sob and I continued to reassure her.

**MEANWHILE**

"Pythagoras… Its been 4 months." muttered Hercules in a guilty voice. "We should go home now." He said just as gently. "NO!"

"Be reasonable Pythagoras we've been searching for Paris for months, still we haven't found him."

"He would do the same for us," Pythagoras reminded him. "He would've never stopped until he'd found us dead or alive."

Hercules shifted his feet guilty. "I know but… well I think we both know the chances of seeing him alive." No one had uttered Jason's name for ages now. To much pain settled in when anyone was reminded of the selfless, kind man who never said no to anyone. Pythagoras desperately searched the forest, frustration and guilt in his actions. "You go back if you want, I'll never stop until I find him!"

"We could be at this for years!"

"Then so be it, I won't leave my best friend alone. Dead or alive." stated Pythagoras loyally.

"Pythagoras…"  
"Just go back! GO!" Pythagoras yelled running away. Hercules sighed in defeat, following this determined boy. To more disappointment.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it took so long to update, but again homework, homework, laptop bugs, homework, homework… You get the picture! Please review if you enjoyed, and I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Stay smooth. ;D**


End file.
